kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timebending
"Although Time is treated in the same league as other elements, regarding a flow of chi or weaknesses, it is also referred to as the God Element. When one wields Time, one holds the very foundation of our universe and all its history. A timebender of truly remarkable power can alter the timeline to his very desire, and reshape a universe to his own image. A timebender who could achieve the Logia level would know power like no other in the universe. For being able to merge with Time itself, there is no energy in the cosmos that can hold them back. The universe and all its eras will be at their whim." -Clockwork to MaKayla, explaining the incredible powers and dangers timebending could bring. (src) Timebending (also known as Chronokinesis) is the rare ability to control time, and is the most powerful of all the elements as far as physical power goes. Time is the Element of Memories. When someone stays in contact with their memories, they are able to bend the flow of time. A very dangerous power, granted to very few people by Dialga, the God of Time, who will know how to use it well. Techniques Chrono Beam The main physical attack of timebending, the bender can channel their own chi into an energy beam and send it to attack. Roar of Time The Roar of Time is a very rare, powerful move. When someone focuses their memories strong enough, they can unleash a powerful roar of time energy. Rewind As the name would suggest, the benders are able to rewind events in time. This is extremely helpful if the bender messes something up and wish to try again, and they can also save their friend's life if they were abruptly killed. Time Speed Just as the bender can rewind, they can also make time move forward faster. Time Brake This allows the bender to slow down the flow of time. Useful for dodging fast obstacles or attacks. Stop Obviously, this move allows the bender to freeze things in time. They can attack enemies that are frozen in time, and their damage won't kick in 'til unfrozen. Stasis Launch Associated with Stop, Stasis Launch (from Zelda: Breath of the Wild) allows the bender to attack Stopped objects repeatedly to store their kinetic energy. When the Stop wears off, the object will launch in the opposite direction with terrific speed. Repairment Timebenders are able to restore recently-broken objects back to normal. This can also heal recently-injured people, but it can't revive them from death. Future Sight The bender is able to see into the future of their current time. Very helpful in battles, as they can see the opponent's attacks just before they come and dodge. Past Sight A power that's said to belong to timebenders with Gray Chi (i.e. Miyuki), the bender is able to see the entire history of a person or object, even a dead body. They could touch a tiny pebble that belonged to an ancient ruin, and see that ruin in its glory days. Memorybending A high level and dark move, the bender can see and manipulate a person's very memories, rearranging them any way they desire. Timebenders can also create illusions of the memories, or give a person's memories to another person. Just as well, the bender can erase memories. Time Jump Time Jump is the higher-ranked ability that allows you to travel through time itself, to the past, present, or future. Ageify Ageify allows the bender to change someone's very age, making them very old, or a tiny baby. Time Recordance Time Recordance allows one to record from a very moment, and when they Rewind back to that moment, a duplicate of their self will perform any action they did until the Rewind. This is mainly useful for combat or multitasking. Timebenders can also make a Recordance with other people, such as MaKayla with Vweeb. Stasis Time Stasis is a means of trapping an entire location, and/or event inside a looping stasis, meaning that they will continuously repeat their actions from start to finish, over and over. Timeshift Stones are best known for this. The people within the stasis may be aware of their position, and while they could do different actions, the same general thing will happen. A Stasis can be used to revive an entire, long-ruined country, as well as its late inhabitants. If those people leave the Stasis, they will crumble into skeletons. Age Stasis Age Stasis is the act of ceasing somebody's aging completely. While their minds and skills can mature and develop, their bodies are trapped in their age indefinitely. Age Stasis can be cured by musicbenders' song; or at least if the bender their self is trapped in one. Known Stasis victims: *Ancient Wastelands (kept alive by Timeshift Stones (when active)) *HcorbNud Kingdom (thanks to Menma's timebending) *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (kept at 34 years old thanks to Logia timebender benefactor) *Menma Ikamuzu (trapped at 17 years old because his Positive vanished to an untraceable dimension) *Don Quixote Sugar (trapped at 10 years old thanks to Hobby-Hobby Fruit (powered by Octogan)) *Deadly Baby Trio (Stewie and Maggie are 1, while Rallo is 5 years old; an explosion of the Great Clock sent Chrono Beams to and froze their families in Age Stasis) Chrono Stability A power that can only be used from the Great Clock by the wielder of the Chrono Staff. Any usage of timebending or time-travel will cause notable damage to the Space-Time Continuum, so the "Ghost of Time" searches the planets from the Clock for any detected rifts. Using his powers, he sends fresh Time Chi directly to that area and fills the rift. All-Sight All-Sight is the power to see different places at different points in time, either in past, present, or future. The Octogan allows its user to see all the hidden secrets of the universe and beyond. The only force that can beat All-Sight is the Power to Defy Law, aka Bo-bobo Kempo. Even the All-Seeing Lord English and his cohorts were deceived into thinking Maddy Murphy was the Seventh Light. Rewrite One of Lord English's powerful abilities, Rewrite allows him to make something "canon" (in terms of story) that originally wasn't with but a single thought. This ranges from him desiring someone's death or the shape and category of his gold scepter (changing it into an axe, a gun, or a ball-and-chain). Year Drain A dark timebending move, the bender can sap the years out of someone and add it to their own. Lord English makes a drink out of peoples' years, calling them "yeers" (a play on "beer" and "year"). In truth, English only does this for fun, as he already has eternal life. Known Timebenders *Clockwork (Logia) *Celebi *Solaris *Jagar King (unregistered originally) *Misty Greene *Olive Pioji *Dialga *Rumpel Stiltskin (unregistered) *Henry the Angel *George King *MaKayla King *Miyuki Crystal *Eri (Rewind metahuman) *Ragaj Gnik (unregistered) *Menma Ikamuzu (unregistered) *Adaras Ahihcu (unregistered) *Lord English (Logia; unregistered) **Octogan (unregistered) *Ocarina of Time Time Chi Time Chi is a pale blue color and is focused in the brain. The brain is where all a person's memories are stored, and to bend Time itself would require one to recall points in time. Fewer timebenders are born with gray chi, which usually signifies they have the power of Past Sight. Past Sight allows them to touch an object or person (whether dead or alive) and view its entire history, such as if a small pebble used to belong to a temple. Other Traits Timebenders would supposedly focus and meditate around the flow of Time. In the teachings of Clockwork, a timebender would have to know the true meaning of power and what it could mean to wield it, as they possess the most powerful and destructive of all elements. A timebender who isn't wise to this could bring great destruction to the universe. Their power originates from their memories, so to possess a stronger bond with their element, they likely need to have plenty of friends and form good memories with them, and always treasure those memories. In the case of Miyuki Crystal, a Dark Side to the element is remembering only bad memories. Furthermore, Miyuki embraces the idea that nothing ever lasts and everything is meant to die. Timebenders are also instinctively aware of what time it is, aware of important dates like holidays or peoples' birthdays, and some can sense what the weather will be. Weaknesses There aren't many weaknesses for timebenders, but musicbending has been shown to cure the anomaly of Age Stasis caused by Lord English's Time Chi. Benders are also weak against chi-blocking. Unregistered Timebenders Throughout history, there have apparently been a number of unregistered timebenders, timebenders who weren't given their bending by Dialga, but rather a source of unusual chi that has slipped Dialga's sight. This chi finds its way inside of random people who are unworthy as timebenders. Dialga has to constantly search the universe for these types of benders, but since the chi isn't his, he cannot take it back. However, he is able to place limits on such benders, such as limiting Rumpel Stiltskin's to his magical deals. It's highly likely the rumored Logia timebender, known by some as Lord English, is responsible for this happening, as Dialga then stated, 20 years ago, unregistered spacebenders started appearing. A known example of this is Vendra Prog, who was given her bending by Logia spacebender, Dimentio. Time Dust Time Dust is the physical substance left behind due to effects of timebending, namely time travel. The Time Dust is meant to be parts of time itself broken apart, because timebending normally interferes with time's flow. Timeshift Stones Timeshift Stones (originally from Zelda: Skyward Sword) are mystical stones mined on Planet Secco by an ancient civilization of robots. They are able to change anything around them into a past time state. The robots believed that their Sun God, Solaris would use his timebending powers and use the stones to restore their civilization should disaster fall, but no such thing ever happened. The stones activate by sprinkling them with Time Dust. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Monty's Galactic Days *Gnaa's Training *A Second Chance *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Operation DUSK *Operation: ERASED *Operation: MASKED *Operation: FROST *Operation: NECSUS *Miyuki's Dream *Underworld Prison Party (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 6) *Index and the World Rings (Eri's Rewind) *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT (Eri's Rewind) *Pirate Wars Trivia *In the Avatar Realms, a timebender is born once every hundred years. If an Avatar were born on that year, they would be the one. At the same time, a person in the Negatar Realms would receive spacebending. Category:Benders Category:Timebenders Category:Substances Category:Abilities